Freeland Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
Freeland Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * location: On S-33-58, 1 mile north of Plum Branch Grave List Grave 1 - Infant son of George and Mamie Crawford Rearden, May 21, 1911, May 23, 1911 Grave 2 - Maggie Freeland, wife of William A. Crawford, Jan. 8, 1864, July 16, 1915 Grave 3 - William A. Crawford, Jan. 18, 1858, May 25, 1924 Grave 4 - Herbert White, Sr., Nov. 12, 1892, Feb. 14, 1958 Grave 5 - Georgia C. White, July 12, 1893, Aug. 2, 1954 Grave 6 - Paul E. White, WWII, May 25, 1917, March 27, 1974 Grave 7 - Willie E. Rearden, WWII, July 21, 1916, April 5, 1980 Grave 8 - James E. Rearden, Oct. 7, 1887, Oct. 8, 1918 Grave 9 - Ida Lee Rearden, July 31, 1889 Grave 10 - Eldred G. Rearden, Oct. 19, 1854, Oct. 6, 1915 Grave 11 - Aggie K. Rearden, Feb. 22, 1864, Oct. 28, 1938 Grave 12 - Our Darling, Eva Myrtle, dau. of Eva Freeland and Ammie Hollowman, Dec. 28, 1929, May 21, 1930 Grave 13 - Bessie Emma, dau. of A. and E. Holloman, Oct. 29, 1914, Dec. 25, 1914 Grave 14 - Albert P. Freeland, Nov. 15, 1904, July 2, 1922 Grave 15 - James Manning Corey Freeland, Sept. 19, 1867, Aug. 27, 1956 Grave 16 - Bessie Crawford Freeland, April 5, 1877, Feb. 26, 1964 Grave 17 - Amelia Greene Osborne, 1831 - 1909 Grave 18 - Annie Osborne Freeland, 1861 - 1939 Grave 19 - J. T. Freeland, 1862 - 1927 Grave 20 - Ida A. Freeland, Dec. 30, 1860, Sept. 15, 1882 Grave 21 - S. E. Freeland, Aug. 2, 1842, Aug. 7, 1904 Grave 22 - Mary Parkman, wife of S. E. Freeland, d. June 7, 1921, 89 years Grave 23 - Joseph L. Wilson, Nov. 15, 1853, Jan. 28, 1929 Grave 24 - Dora Freeland Wilson, March 24, 1866, April 21, 1953 Grave 25 - Juanita Wells White, Aug. 21, 1901 Grave 26 - James Ellison White, Jan. 11, 1904, Dec. 16, 1972 Grave 27 - Maggie Allene Wells, April 11, 1904, July 5, 1958 Grave 28 - Minnie Freeland Wells, May 4, 1870, Jan 9, 1955 Grave 29 - John Perry Harling, Feb. 3, 1847 - Feb. 9, 1915 Grave 30 - Edna, Wife of J. C. Freeland, Sept. 1, 1830, May 22, 1910 Grave 31 - James Manning Corey Freeland, Aug. 14, 1817, July 29, 1879 Grave 32 - Caroline Augusta Butler Freeland, Jan. 19, 1821, July 11, 1870 Grave 33 - Willie Freeland, March 25, 1854, Oct. 15, 1854 Grave 34 - N. Kimball Freeland, March 4, 1860, Nov. 11, 1862 Grave 35 - Edgar H. Freeland, March 12, 1865, July 3, 1888 Grave 36 - Abbie Faulkner Freeland, 1874 - 1855 Grave 37 - Robert F. Freeland, 1867 - 1941 Grave 38 - Emma Burnett Grave 39 - Edwin, son of C. Y. D. and S. M. Freeland, d. May 29, 1905, 8 mo. Grave 40 - Charles Yancy Dean Freeland, Sept. 9, 1871, July 7, 1923 Grave 41 - Mae Lucretia Freeland, Jan. 1, 1937 Grave 42 - Carl Fulton White, 1931 - 1981, m. July 12, 1952 Grave 43 - Sara Freeland White, 1935 Grave 44 - Carrie W. Freeland, 1845 - 1942 Grave 45 - J. P. Freeland, Dec. 25, 1845, Feb. 4, 1906 Grave 46 - Carrie B., 1906 - 1935 Grave 47 - Mary Ellen, dau. of W. E. and Elizabeth Freeland, Nov. 6, 1908, Aug. 11, 1913 Grave 48 - Infant son of Johnnie and Gladys Dorn Freeland, Dec. 4, 1937 Grave 49 - Infant son of Johnnie and Gladys Dorn Freeland, Oct. 18, 1938 Grave 50 - Mary Elizabeth Parkman Freeland, 1871 - 1945 Grave 51 - William E. Freeland, 1870 - 1956 Photograph List * Grave * Grave * Grave * Grave * Grave * Grave * Grave * Grave John Harling, William Wells * Grave Edwin Freeland Carrie Freeland * Grave John Pleasant Freeland * Grave Emmy Sells * Grave Johnnie Freeland and Gladys * Grave Wells and White Notes * * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 24 November 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina